The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A variety of industries incorporate a follower plate into an apparatus, i.e., a drum unloader, that is configured to evacuate a viscous material, such as a hot melt adhesive and the like from a drum or other storage container. The follower plate generally includes a surface and a central aperture. The surface of the follower plate forces the melted adhesive to flow through the central aperture into the inlet of a pump, which moves the adhesive to other fluid handling equipment near the point of its application onto the surface of a substrate.
One potential problem with this type of apparatus is the number of operator injuries that occur if the follower plate is allowed to move downward when the follower plate is located outside the confines of the storage container. Other potential problems may also occur when using this type of apparatus. These other potential problems include: (i) over-pressurization of the storage container, which results in the container either becoming deformed and/or ruptured; (ii) the generation of material waste caused by leaving residual material in the storage material and/or the dripping of viscous material from the follower plate when it is external to the container during replacement of an empty container with a full storage container; and (iii) the occurrence of an injury to the operator if he/she comes into physical contact with the hot viscous material.